Giotto-senpai!
by Satan no Exorcist
Summary: Tsuna yang mendapat nilai yang sangat sangat tidak memuaskan, akhirnya harus mendapat privat dari kakak kelasnya, Giotto. Bagaimana Tsuna menghadapi senpainya yang pintar dan kadangkala sedikit "nakal" itu?
1. Chapter 1

Ruang rapat, SMA Namimori. Terlihat beberapa guru, dan beberapa siswa disana.

"Ya, jadi..." seorang pria paruh baya, Tetsu- sensei, Ketua Kurikulum SMA Namimori berbicara.

"Mengingat beberapa siswa kelas 1 yang masih kurang dalam beberapa bidang pelajaran tertentu, saya menugaskan kalian, siswa kelas 2 dan 3 yang terpilih, untuk menjadi pengajarnya."

Tetsu- sensei mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh peserta rapat. Matanya tertuju kepada seorang siswa yang sedang serius mengamati profil siswa yang akan dididik.

"Ah ya, dan anda... Giotto-san, apa anda juga bersedia menjadi pengajar?" tanyanya pada siswa itu. Semua mata tertuju pada siswa itu. Giotto.

"Hmm?" siswa itu menatap Tetsu-sensei heran.

"Bukankah aku dipanggil kesini memang untuk menjadi salah satu pengajar?" Giotto menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya memang. Tapi karena melihat jabatan anda sebagai ketua OSIS yang pastinya memiliki segudang kesibukan, sekolah bisa mentolerir untuk tidak menjadikan anda sebagai pengajar. " jawab Tetsu-sensei.

"Ah, begitu. Aku memang malas melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi..." Giotto menatap kertas profil ditangannya. Terlihat profil seorang siswa.

"Melihat dari sudut pandangku sebagai seorang siswa, tentu hal ini harus dilakukan. Lagipula, ada seorang siswa disini yang menarik perhatianku. Dan aku harap, siswa inilah yang akan aku didik. Hanya dia." Giotto menaruh kertas profil ke meja.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**Disclaimer = Akira Amano**

**Rate = T**

**Genre = Romance, Friendship**

**Warning = Typo,OOC maupun alur kecepetan**

**Giotto-senpai!**

"Juudaimeee!" teriak Gokudera begitu melihat Tsuna memasuki kelas.

"Ya, ohayo Gokudera-kun." Tsuna menampakkan senyum lembut miliknya. Muka Gokudera memanas. Seakan menahan darah yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari hidungnya.

Tsuna berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Gokudera pun mengikuti Tsuna lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Ngg, a...ano, Juudaime..." Gokudera menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Iya?"

"Kemarin saat anda pulang duluan, ulangan sejarah dibagikan. Dan.. dan.." keringat dingin mulai nampak dari wajah Gokudera.

"Dan?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya. Gokudera terdiam.

"_Ma..manisnya.." _Gokudera membatin. Jeda beberapa waktu, Gokudera akhirnya tersadar.

"Dan ternyata nilai anda belum mencapai nilai ketuntasan." Gokudera terdiam.

"Maafkan saya, Juudaime! Saya tidak becus sebagai tangan kanan anda!" Gokudera sujud di depan Tsuna.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun!"

"Ah, aku memang kurang mengerti dalam pelajaran sejarah." Tsuna menarik tangan Gokudera lalu menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya. Gokudera menurut.

"Lalu bagi yang nilainya belum tuntas, apakah akan diadakan remedial?" tanya Tsuna.

"Y.. Ya, Juudaime. Tapi..."

"Setelah sekolah mengakulasikan nilai seluruh siswa kelas 1, munculah beberapa siswa yang nilainya masih kurang memuaskan. Dan sekolah membuat suatu kebijakan baru. Siswa-siswa yang nilainya masih kurang itu, akan diberikan pelajaran tambahan oleh seorang kakak kelas yang dirasa memang pantas untuk mengajar."

"Maksudmu, satu siswa akan dididik satu kakak kelas?"

"Sebenarnya, seorang kakak kelas bisa mengajar lima sampai enam siswa. Tapi dalam kasus anda, seorang pengajar mengajukan diri untuk mendidik anda. Hanya anda."

"Hah?"

"Ini, Juudaime." Gokudera memberikan secarik kertas dari sakunya pada Tsuna. Tsuna melihat kertas itu.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, 1A : Giotto, 3 IPS A_

_Pertemuan 1 : Ruang ketua OSIS_

_Waktu : Rabu 10 Desember 20**, saat jam sekolah berakhir_

_Pertemuan selanjutnya : Dikondisikan"_

"Giotto?"

Pulang sekolah.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, aku duluan yaa!" Tsuna melambai kearah Gokudera dan Yamamoto, lalu keluar dari kelas.

"Hai, Juudaime!" Gokudera membalas.

"Loh, Tsuna mau kemana?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Yakyu- baka! Juudaime hari ini mendapat pelajaran tambahan!"

"Oh, begitu.." Yamamoto mengangguk paham. Hening beberapa saat.

"BUKANKAH KAU JUGA MENDAPAT PELAJARAN TAMBAHAN?!" teriak Gokudera.

Yamamoto terkejut. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena wajahnya kembali polos seperti biasa.

"Ngg, benarkah? Maa maa, aku lupa..." cengiran khas Yamamoto muncul.

"DASAR, YAKYU-BAKAAAA!"

Tsuna terdiam. Saat ini ia berdiri didepan sebuah pintu. Tulisan "Ruang Ketua OSIS" terpampang diatas pintu tersebut.

"Tok.. tok.. tok.." Tsuna memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Menyuruh Tsuna masuk. Perlahan, Tsuna membuka pintu.

"Wahhh..." Tsuna mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Ruangan yang begitu luas, bersih, dan indah. Lukisan- lukisan artistik terpasang rapih di dinding ruangan. Ada pula kamar mandi diujung ruangan. Dan ketika Tsuna melihat ketengah ruangan, tepat ke dua buah sofa berukuran panjang yang saling berhadapan, yang dipisahkan jarak oleh sebuah meja kaca, ia terkejut. Bukan, bukan sofa itu yang membuat Tsuna terkejut. Tapi dua orang siswa yang sedang duduk disana. Ketua kedisiplinan Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. Dan seorang lagi yang sepertinya Tsuna pernah melihatnya.

Hibari menatap Tsuna tajam.

"Hiee?!" tubuh Tsuna gemetar seketika. Seorang lagi yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hibari, rupanya sadar dengan ketakutan Tsuna.

"Hei Hibari- kun, jangan membuat tamuku takut."

"Dan kau..." siswa itu tersenyum lembut kearah Tsuna. Muka Tsuna memerah.

"Kemarilah." ia menyuruh Tsuna duduk.

"Ta.. tapi.." Tsuna melihat Hibari takut-takut. Hibari memalingkan muka kearah lain.

"Tak apa. Kemarilah." kata siswa itu lagi. Akhirnya Tsuna menurut dan berjalan menuju sofa. Sedikit ragu ia duduk disamping Hibari. Walau tetap menjaga jarak tentunya. Siapa pula yang mau duduk berdekatan dengan ketua kedisiplinan yang sering membawa tonfa menyeramkan itu?

"Ngg, jadi... kau Tsunayoshi?" kata siswa berambut pirang cerah itu.

"Be.. benar."

"_Bagaimana orang ini tahu namaku?"_ Tsuna membatin.

"Berarti kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku sebelumnya kan?"

"Hiee? Eee..." Tsuna menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"_Rasanya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku lupa siapa dia_." batin Tsuna lagi.

"Cih, dasar bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu dengan ketua OSIS di sekolahmu sendiri?" Hibari melirik kearah Tsuna.

"Hie?" Tsuna terkejut.

"Hieeee?!"

"Ke.. ketua OSIS?!" Tsuna memandang siswa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ma... maafkan aku!" Tsuna mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk meminta maaf. Matanya terpejam. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Hahaha, tak apa. Benar-benar anak yang menarik. Benar kan, Hibari-san?" siswa itu tertawa lalu memandang Hibari.

"Entahlah." Hibari beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Loh,kau mau pergi sekarang?"

Hibari tak menggubris.

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupa perintahku tadi ya." kata siswa itu lagi. Kali ini, Hibari merespon. Walau hanya anggukan kecil.

"Jadi, Tsunayoshi..."

"Ya, Giotto-san." rupanya siswa itu sudah memberi tahu namanya pada Tsuna.

"Ngg, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pintar sih. Tapi karena sekolah juga memberiku amanat sebagai pengajar, apa boleh buat." kata Giotto.

"Kalau siswa yang selalu peringkat pertama di sekolah maupun di perlombaan-perlombaan akademik saja berkata kalau dia tidak terlalu pintar, aku penasaran. Bagaimana siswa pintarnya?" kata Tsuna bingung. Giotto terkejut.

"Jadi kau tahu, Tsuna?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan kau pernah masuk ke koran Namimori kan, Giotto- san. Awalnya aku tadi lupa tentangmu, tapi sekarang aku ingat. Aku memang sangat- sangat pelupa." kata Tsuna malu. Giotto tersenyum.

"Itu hanya keberuntungan saja kok." Giotto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Tapi Tsuna tahu, Giotto hanya bermaksud merendah.

"Jadi.. aku rasa untuk pertemuan pertama kita, lebih baik kita berbincang-bincang dulu saja ya."

Tsuna mengangguk.

"Saat aku membaca profilmu di waktu rapat kemarin, rupanya ada beberapa pelajaran yang belum dapat kau kuasai. Olahraga... dan Sejarah." kata Giotto.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk. Malu karena kelemahannya dalam kedua mata pelajaran itu, terkuak.

"Tak masalah. Aku akan membantumu mengatasinya."

"Terima kasih, Giotto-san." Tsuna tersenyum lembut kearah Giotto. Terlihat semburat merah diwajah Giotto. Giotto pun membalasnya dengan senyuman mautnya. Kini, Tsuna- lah yang menampakkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Perbincangan berlanjut. Karena pada dasarnya Giotto adalah orang yang baik dan ramah, Tsuna pun merasa nyaman berbincang dengannya. Hingga tanpa sadar, matahari mulai meredup. Langit yang tadinya cerah, berubah menjadi ke- orange- an. Menandakan sebentar lagi malam menjelang.

"Hmm, sepertinya sudah petang. Sepertinya kita sudahi pertemuan untuk hari ini. Untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, nanti akan kuberitahu." kata Giotto. "Ah ya, mau kuantar pulang?" lanjutnya.

"Hiee? Ti.. tidak usah Giotto- san, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu dengan menerimaku sebagai muridmu." Tsuna membungkukkan badan kearah Giotto.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Dengan senang hati." Giotto tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Giotto-san." Tsuna berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."Giotto tersenyum. Lagi.

To be Continued ~

Mohon review jika berkenan.

Boleh kritik tapi jangan flame ya XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya newbie yang mau publish aja malesnya minta ampun XDv

Sesuai dengan judulnya yaitu Giotto- senpai, harusnya Tsuna manggil Giotto dengan embel-embel senpai ya. Tapi karena Tsuna belum diajar oleh Giotto, jadi Tsuna masih manggil Giotto dengan Giotto- san XD

Ya udah deh, selamat membaca ^^

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Pairing : Giotto x Tsuna**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Alur kecepetan mungkin**

* * *

**Giotto- senpai!**

'Jadi Giotto-san yang menjadi pengajarku. Tapi aku heran, kenapa seorang ketua OSIS seperti dia, mau menjadi seorang pengajar?' batin Tsuna. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. Ketika ia melewati jalanan yang lumayan lengang, tanpa ia sadari dua orang preman menghadangnya.

"Anak kecil sepertimu kenapa baru pulang malam-malam begini?"

Tsuna yang sedari tadi menunduk pun, mendongakkan kepala. Ia terkejut ketika tahu ada dua orang preman didepannya.

"Waa, manisnya.."

"Dia cowok atau cewek sih?" kedua preman itu meneliti tubuh Tsuna.

"Hmm, cowok. Tapi wajahnya sangat manis." preman lain mengangguk.

Tubuh Tsuna sangat bergetar hebat. "Ma..maaf, aku tidak punya uang." Akhirnya Tsuna berani bersuara.

"Ngg? Tak masalah,sayang. Toh, kami tak membutuhkan uangmu." kedua preman itu saling menyeringai mesum kearah Tsuna. Tsuna yang merasa hidupnya terancam, perlahan mundur. Tapi kedua preman itu tidak tinggal diam. Salah satu preman menggiring Tsuna masuk kedalam gang buntu tak jauh dari sana.

"Dakk!" Tsuna didorong kasar ke jatuh terduduk.

"To... tolong, jangan lakukan ini.. A.. Aku akan memberi kalian uang.. Hiks hiks.." Tsuna menangis ketakutan.

Mukanya yang memerah dan airmatanya yang bercucuran, malah membuat kedua preman itu lebih bernafsu untuk "memangsa" Tsuna.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, keduanya langsung menyerang Tsuna. Jas sekolah Tsuna dibuka secara paksa lalu dilempar sembarang. Walau sudah semaksimal mungkin memberontak, tenaganya masih kalah jauh. Bahkan untuk berteriak pun ia tidak sanggup karena sebelumnya mulutnya sudah diikat dengan saputangan. Kemeja Tsuna yang tadinya rapi, dikoyak secara kasar hingga robek. Leher dan dadanya yang putih bersih pun terekspos terang-terangan. Namun, ketika salah satu preman mencoba mencium leher Tsuna...

"Bukk! Bukk!" tiba-tiba kedua preman itu tersungkur. Tsuna memejamkan matanya sehingga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sesaat kemudian, seseorang membuka ikatan yang mengikat mulut Tsuna dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku.. Kumohon.. Hiks hiks..." Tsuna menangis sembari terus memohon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah aman, Tsuna. Ini aku." seseorang menghapus air mata Tsuna.

"Sepertinya suara ini... Aku pernah mendengarnya.."

Perlahan Tsuna membuka kedua matanya.

"Gi.. Giotto-san?"

"Kau tak apa, Tsuna?" ada nada khawatir dari suara Giotto.

Tsuna melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Kemejanya robek, dan ia sudah hampir setengah telanjang.

"Ku.. kumohon pergilah Giotto- san. Aku.. aku.. hiks.. hiks.." Tsuna mencoba memasangkan kancing kemejanya kembali. Tapi apa daya, tenaganya sudah sangat lemah. Lagipula beberapa kancing sudah terlepas dari kemeja Tsuna. Giotto menenangkan Tsuna.

"Tak apa, biar aku yang melakukannya." Giotto mengkaitkan kancing-kancing yang masih tersisa. Lalu memungut jas Tsuna dan memakaikannya ke Tsuna. Tsuna yang memang sudah sangat lemah, hanya bisa terdiam.

Setelah itu Giotto menggendong Tsuna dipunggungnya. Tak lupa memungut tas Tsuna.

"Biar kuantar kau kerumahmu."

"Tu.. turunkan aku. A.. Aku tidak ma.. mau pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini." Tsuna terengah- engah. Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia memejamkan mata.

"Ya, baiklah. Tidurlah Tsuna, aku akan menjagamu." Giotto memegang erat Tsuna. Ia mulai berjalan. Ketika ia melihat kedua preman itu merintih kesakitan, ia menggeram marah.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menyentuhnya." Mata Giotto berubah. Sorot matanya kini sangat tajam. Mengartikan bahwa ia sangat marah.

"Kau, urus mereka." Giotto berjalan kembali.

"Baik." seseorang dengan kedua tonfa ditangannya, mengangguk paham.

* * *

Giotto dan Tsuna sampai disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Rumah Giotto.

Sambil terus menggendong Tsuna yang masih belum sadar, Giotto masuk ke dalam dan langsung membawa Tsuna ke kamarnya.

Sampai dikamar Giotto, perlahan ia menidurkan Tsuna ke ranjangnya. Ketika Giotto menatap baju Tsuna yang robek dan kotor, membuat Giotto berpikir akan suatu hal.

...

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memandang sekeliling.

'Ngg? Aku dimana?' batin Tsuna bingung. Sesaat ia teringat kejadian saat ia didesak oleh kedua preman tadi. Tsuna memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Ia memeluk erat guling yang berada di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar, Tsuna menangis.

Di waktu yang sama, Giotto sedang berada di dapur. Memasak sup untuknya dan Tsuna.

"Kira-kira Tsuna sudah bangun belum ya?" batin Giotto sembari mengaduk sup ayam didalam panci."

Pasti dia sudah sangat lapar. Sebaiknya segera kuselesaikan masakanku."

Sembari membawa semangkuk sup disebuah nampan, Giotto masuk ke kamarnya. Nampak tubuh Tsuna tertutup seluruhnya dengan selimut. Giotto tersenyum.

Perlahan, ia berjalan menuju tempat menaruh nampan dimeja dekat tempat tidur.

"Hei Tsuna, kau sudah bangun? Aku buatkan sup hangat untukmu." Giotto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tsuna perlahan. Tidak ada reaksi dari Tsuna.

Giotto naik keatas ranjang. Berniat membuka selimut yang menutup tubuh Tsuna. Namun, samar-samar terdengar suara isakan dari dalam sana.

"Tsuna?"

Perlahan, Tsuna menampakkan kepalanya.

"Gi.. Giotto- san? Hiks.. hiks.." Tsuna lalu mengelap air matanya.

"Kenapa menangis, Tsuna?" Giotto terlihat khawatir.

"A.. Aku takut.. Ba.. bagaimana.. kalau ke.. kedua preman tadi.." Tsuna terdiam. Ia memegang erat ujung selimut. Dan kembali menangis. Giotto terhenyak. Tak menyangka Tsuna begitu ketakutan. Ia lalu tidur disamping Tsuna.

"Tak apa. Mereka tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu lagi." Giotto mengusap lembut kepala Tsuna.

"Ba.. bagaimana kau yakin, Giotto-san?"

"Karena aku ada disampingmu."

Suasana sunyi sejenak.

"A.. Apa?"

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini sudah malam. Kau lapar kan? Aku buatkan sup untukmu." Giotto menunjuk semangkuk sup yang ia taruh dimeja tadi.

"Hah? Malam?"

Tsuna terdiam. "MALAMM?!"

"Su.. sudah berapa lama aku tidur?!" Tsuna kelimpungan. Dan...

"Gubrakk!" Tsuna terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari tempat tidur.

"TSUNA!"

"Ii.. iitai.."

Giotto menengok Tsuna. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu melihat posisi Tsuna sekarang. Muka Giotto memerah. Lalu tersenyum nakal.

"Kau mau menggodaku, Tsuna?" Giotto menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Hah?" Tsuna terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu menatap posisinya sekarang.

(Author membebaskan reader membayangkan posisi Tsuna itu. Intinya posisi yang membuat muka Giotto memerah dan menggodanya) :Dv

Buru-buru Tsuna berdiri.

"Lupakan.. Lupakan yang tadi, Giotto-san !" muka Tsuna memerah menahan malu.

"Hahaha, baiklah Tsuna."

"Ah iya! Ini beneran sudah malam?! Kaa-san bisa cemas menungguku. Dan.. dan... Gawat!" Tsuna panik.

"Gawat? Ada apa? Kenapa?" Giotto jadi sedikit panik.

"Reborn..." Tsuna gemetar.

"Reborn?"

"Pokoknya aku harus pulang sekarang. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?" Tsuna melihat sekitar. Kamar yang luas dan bersih.

"Oh, di kamarku." Giotto tersenyum.

"Hiee?"

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KE KAMARMU, GIOTTO- SANNN?!"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku mau mengantarmu pulang. Tapi karena kau bilang tidak ingin pulang, jadi aku membawamu kerumahku." jelas Giotto.

"Kenapa aku sampai tidak ingin pulang?" Tsuna bingung.

"Ah ya, benar." Tsuna menunduk.

Giotto menatap Tsuna dalam.

"Tak apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Toh aku sudah mengganti bajumu. Jadi kau tidak perlu pulang dengan seragammu yang sobek itu kan." jelas Giotto.

"Ngg? Benarkah?" Tsuna melihat pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang. Sebuah kaus hitam yang cukup besar untuk dipakainya.

"Hah? Kau yang mengganti sendiri bajuku, Giotto-san?" Tsuna melotot.

"Yah, tentu saja." Giotto tersenyum.

"Hiee?"

"HIEEE?!"

"Sudahlah, lagipula tidak enak kan tidur dengan pakaian yang kotor. Dan..."

"Kau mau menginap dirumahku atau bagaimana?"

"Ah ya! Ini jam berapa, Giotto-san?!"

"Hmm..." Giotto melirik jam dinding dikamarnya.

"Setengah sepuluh." Giotto menunjuk jam dindingnya.

Tsuna terkejut bukan main. "Setengah sepuluh malam?!"

"Aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang. Atau aku akan mati ditangan Reborn." Tsuna melihat tas dan seragamnya di sisi tempat tidur. Buru-buru ia masukkan seragam dan jasnya ke tas.

"Giotto- san, aku pamit dulu. Konbanwa!" Tsuna berlari keluar kamar. Tapi buru-buru dicegah Giotto.

"Kau tidak mau memakan sup buatanku?" tanya Giotto.

"Maafkan aku Giotto- san, aku sudah berada diambang kematian sekarang." Tsuna membungkukkan badan.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

To be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

"Maafkan aku Giotto-san, aku sudah berada diambang kematian sekarang." Tsuna membungkukkan badan.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Pairing : Giotto x Tsuna**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Alur kecepetan mungkin, dan Sho-ai tentu saja.**

* * *

"Hiee?! Ti.. tidak usah! Akan tambah runyam masalahnya kalau kau mengantarku pulang!"

"Loh, kenapa? Memangnya kau mau memberi alasan apa ke keluargamu? Apa kau akan memberitahu kalau tadi saat pulang sekolah kau hampir diperkosa preman? Lalu akhirnya ketua OSIS sekaligus pengajar barumu datang dan membawamu kerumahnya. Setelah itu kau tidur dikamarnya sampai kau bangun dan pulang. Seperti itukah?" jelas Giotto runtut. Tsuna mendelik.

"Yah.. yah.." Tsuna menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Tenang, aku akan datang untuk menyelesaikannya." Giotto menepuk pundak Tsuna.

"Yah, baiklah. Terima kasih, Giotto-san." Tsuna menunduk malu.

...

Perjalanan kerumah Tsuna dari rumah Giotto memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit.

Tsuna heran. Kenapa jam segini pintu rumahnya terbuka?

"Aku pulang.." perlahan Tsuna masuk. Diikuti Giotto.

"Juudaimeee!" teriak Gokudera mengagetkan Tsuna dan Giotto.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna keheranan kenapa jam segini Gokudera masih dirumahnya?

"Siapa yang melakukan itu pada anda? Saya akan membunuh mereka! Saya akan siksa mereka sampai mati!" Gokudera berteriak. Matanya yang memerah menandakan ia benar-benar sangat marah. Yamamoto yang berada disampingnya, menarik pelan tangan Gokudera untuk duduk kembali.

"Go.. Gokudera- kun..." Tsuna menatap takut Gokudera yang tak seperti biasanya.

Melihat reaksi Tsuna, Gokudera tersadar.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Juudaime.." Gokudera akhirnya menuruti tarikan Yamamoto untuk duduk kembali.

Tsuna mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruang tamu.

Ada kaa-san, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Hibari-san.

"Ngg?"

"Hibari-san?"

"HIBARI-SANNN?!" teriak Tsuna kaget.

"Hentikan kelakuan konyolmu itu. Atau... Kamikorosu." Hibari menatap tajam Tsuna.

"Hiee?"

"Tsuna, kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka?" Nana, ibu Tsuna terlihat sangat cemas.

"Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Kaa-san."

"Hibari sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Tadinya aku mau membunuhmu karena kau pulang terlambat. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa memberi keringanan padamu." Reborn yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara.

"Reborn... Aku..." Tsuna menunduk sedih.

"Tak apa. Itu bukan karena kemauanmu kan?"

"Dan.." Reborn memandang Giotto yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Disamping Tsuna.

Giotto tersadar.

"Ah ya, perkenalkan, saya Giotto. Tenang saja, Tsuna bersama saya sedari tadi." Giotto menunduk hormat kesemuanya.

"Hmm."

'Jadi itu kenapa Gokudera tadi terlihat marah..' batin Tsuna.

"Jadi, kalian semua sudah tahu ya? Aku benar-benar..." Tsuna menggigit ujung bibirnya.

"Tsuna.." Yamamoto memandang Tsuna iba.

"Juudaime..."

"Aku... mau ke kamarku dulu. Oyasumi." Tsuna berjalan perlahan, lalu berlari ketika mencapai tangga.

"Tsuna!" Giotto memanggil Tsuna.

"Biarkan dia." cegah Reborn. Giotto menunduk. Lalu ia duduk di sofa yang masih terlihat kosong. Disamping Hibari.

"Jadi... kenapa kau memberitahu keluarganya?" Giotto bicara perlahan. Terdengar tajam. Pada Hibari. Hanya saja, seluruh orang yang ada disana mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya bicara fakta. Menyembunyikan sesuatu malah akan memperburuk keadaan." jawab Hibari. Tak kalah tajam.

"Ah begitu? Lalu kau tidak memperdulikan perasaan Tsuna?!"

"Tugasku sudah selesai." Hibari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Hibari Kyoya."

"Nana-san, masuk ke kamarmu. Sekarang." Reborn merasa suasana menjadi tegang. Hingga menyuruh kaa-san, satu-satunya wanita disana untuk pergi.

"Ba.. baiklah."

Hibari kaget. Tak biasanya Giotto memanggil nama lengkapnya. Seperti menahan amarah. Hibari pun duduk kembali.

"Jadi... yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Toh, pada akhirnya kalian bisa menyelamatkannya kan?" jelas Reborn.

Giotto menunduk. Hibari membuang muka.

"Intinya, siapapun disini yang sudah tahu permasalahannya, jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi di depan Tsuna. Gokudera, Yamamoto, bersikaplah seperti biasa padanya." jelas Reborn.

"Baik." Gokudera dan Yamamoto menjawab hampir bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua pulanglah." Reborn menyuruh Gokudera dan Yamamoto pulang. Mereka berdua mengiyakan, lalu pergi dengan wajah lesu. Bahkan Gokudera pun menahan tangis yang mungkin sedari tadi ia tahan. Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika orang yang sangat kalian hormati mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti itu?

"Tugasmu adalah membereskan kedua preman tadi. Dan memberitahu keluarga Tsuna kalau dia akan pulang terlambat.." Giotto menghentikan ucapannya.

"Bukan memberitahu kejadian apa yang menimpanya! Brakk!" teriak Giotto sembari menggebrak meja.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini karena perintahmu. Aku lakukan ini, atas keinginanku sendiri." Hibari membela diri. Tanpa intonasi, tanpa memandang Giotto.

"Wah, seorang Hibari Kyoya memiliki keinginan seperti itu? Haha, sejak kapan?" Giotto menyindir.

Hibari terdiam.

"Aku hanya merasa, jika keluarganya tidak diberitahu, Sawada Tsunayoshi malah akan merasa sangat bersalah dan malu. Dia sangat rapuh. Jika menyimpannya sendiri, itu malah akan memperburuk keadaannya." jelas Hibari. Ia lalu berdiri.

"Jika kau ingin melindunginya, lindungilah dia dengan caramu. Aku akan melindunginya, dengan caraku sendiri." Hibari berjalan keluar. Lalu menghilang tanpa ucapan pamit sama sekali.

Giotto terhenyak.

Reborn menatap Giotto yang kini terlihat menunduk sembari mengepal kedua tangan.

...

"Tsu-kun, ayo bangun!" teriak kaa-san dari bawah. Tak ada sahutan.

Sebenarnya Tsuna sadar. Bahkan tidak tidur semalaman. Hanya saja, ia malu untuk bertemu kaa-san, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, dan Ipin. Malu karena diantara mereka, tahu apa yang menimpanya kemarin.

"Tsu-kun!" teriak kaa-san lagi. Kali ini dengan nada khawatir.

"Cukup, Nana-san. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." sela Reborn. Kaa-san mengangguk.

"Tsuna, bangun." ucap Reborn. Berdiri didekat tempat tidur Tsuna. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal. Reborn menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur. Jadi, cepat kau mandi lalu turun kebawah."

Dari dalam, Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Tanpa bicara dan tanpa menatap Reborn, Tsuna berjalan keluar kamar.

"Jadi..." Reborn terus menatap lekat Tsuna.

"Kau masih menangis... Tsuna."

...

"Aku berangkat." Tsuna pamit. Dengan nada datar. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Tsuna-san.." Ipin cemas.

"Ngg, Tsuna?" Lambo bingung melihat kelakuan Tsuna. Lalu...

"Hahahaha! Tsuna menangis! Tsuna cengeng! Tsuna cengeng!" Lambo yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa, melihat kedua mata Tsuna yang sembab.

"Lambo! Jangan nakal!" Ipin memukul kepala Lambo.

"Yaakkk!" Lambo kesakitan.

Bianchi terdiam sambil menatap sendu kearah Tsuna. Reborn telah memberitahunya apa yang telah terjadi kemarin.

"Tsu-kun... mau bawa bento?" tanya kaa-san lembut. Tsuna menggeleng.

"Terima kasih." jawab Tsuna pelan. Tsuna lalu keluar rumah. Kaa-san menunduk sedih. Bianchi memegang pundak kaa-san lembut. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Juudaimeee!" teriak Gokudera begitu melihat Tsuna keluar rumah bersama Reborn. Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah terlihat menunggu Tsuna diteras rumah.

"Hai, Tsuna!" seperti biasa Yamamoto menyapa Tsuna dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Pagi, Gokudera-kun.. Yamamoto.." Tsuna sedikit bingung menyapa kedua temannya.

"Cepat, pergilah. Begitu kalian terlambat, matilah kalian ditangan ketua kedisiplinan itu." Reborn mengingatkan.

"A.. Apaaa?!" Gokudera baru ingat.

"Maa maa, gawat!" Yamamoto berkeringat dingin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Juudaime.. kita berangkat sekarang!" Gokudera menarik tangan Tsuna lalu mengajaknya berlari. Diikuti Yamamoto.

'Jagalah dia.' batin Reborn.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengangguk. Seperti mendengar permintaan Reborn.

To be continued~

Kalau berkenan, bisa dong di Fav, Follow, atau Review- nya :D

Biar Author pemalas ini jadi semangat ^^/


	4. Chapter 4

'Jagalah dia.' batin Reborn.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengangguk. Seperti mendengar permintaan Reborn.

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Pairing : Giotto x Tsuna**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Typo, Alur kecepetan, BL!**

* * *

_CHAPTER 4_

Mars SMA Namimori berkumandang, menandakan sebentar lagi sang pemilik tonfa akan berkeliling dan meng-kamikorosu siswa yang terlambat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto berhasil masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

"Hosh hosh.. Untunglah kita berhasil masuk, Juudaime.." Gokudera menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah.." sambung Yamamoto. Tsuna hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Tanpa sadar, dua orang siswa memandang lekat mereka. Hibari. Dan Giotto. Walau ditempat yang berbeda.

"Jadi.. kalian sudah bertemu dengan pengajar baru kalian masing-masing?" tanya Yama-sensei.

Para siswa yang memang mendapat pelajaran tambahan pun mengangguk.

"Sawada?" Yama-sensei melihat Tsuna yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Pstt, Juudaime.." panggil Gokudera setengah berbisik.

"Tsuna!" panggil Yamamoto dari belakang. Tsuna diam tak bergeming.

"SAWADA!" Yama-senpai setengah berteriak. Tsuna tersadar.

"Y.. Ya.. Saya.. Maaf, sensei."

"Ada apa, Sawada?" tanya Yama-sensei.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. Ya. Tidak ada apa-apa." Tsuna seperti berbicara sendiri.

"Juudaime..."

"Tsuna.."

xxXXxx

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Yama-sensei keluar dari kelas.

"Juudaime.." Gokudera menghampiri meja Tsuna.

"Ya, Gokudera?" balas Tsuna.

"Ngg... Apa anda bawa bekal? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" ajak Gokudera.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, ikut makan bekalku saja. Aku bawa onigiri cukup banyak, Tsuna." sambung Yamamoto yang ternyata sudah ada disamping Tsuna.

"Yakyu-baka! Juudaime hanya boleh makan bekal dariku saja! Kau mengerti?!" teriak Gokudera.

"Ngg? Tapi aku juga ingin Tsuna makan bekalku." balas Yamamoto polos.

"Dasar kau, yakyu-baka!" Gokudera melempari Yamamoto dengan buku-buku yang terlihat di depan matanya. Catat, buku. Bukan dinamit :v

"Maa maa, hentikan Gokudera!" Yamamoto melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tsuna tersenyum melihat kelakuan konyol kedua teman dekatnya itu. Ia sadar, mereka berdua berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Kalian benar-benar baik. Terima kasih." Tsuna tersenyum kearah Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Mereka berdua mematung. Terlihat jelas semburat merah di wajah keduanya.

"A.. Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih, Juudaime." Gokudera mendekati Tsuna sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tsuna tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku mencicipi bekal Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tentu Juudaime! Apapun akan saya berikan untuk anda!" Gokudera sumringah.

"Ah, aku senang sekali, Tsuna. Kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke atap!" Yamamoto mengambil bekalnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Yakyu-baka! Jangan bersikap seolah kau pemimpinnya!" Gokudera mengamuk lagi.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bingung dengan sikap temannya yang satu ini.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana kau dengan pengajarmu, Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna. Sembari mengunyah nasi goreng bekal Gokudera.

"Maa maa, benar-benar wanita yang membosankan! Baru pertama kali pertemuan, ia sudah mengajar banyak materi.."

"Kalau anda bagaimana, Juudaime?"Gokudera ikut nimbrung.

"Hmm, Giotto-san hanya mengajakku mengobrol di pertemuan pertama. Belum membahas materi sama sekali." Tsuna menerawang.

"Bagaimana rasanya diajar sendiri oleh sang ketua OSIS, Tsuna?" Yamamoto mulai penasaran.

"Yah, menurutku Giotto-san orang yang bersahabat. Jadi aku tidak terlalu canggung berbincang dengannya. Tapi entahlah kalau disaat mengajar bagaimana." jelas Tsuna.

"Tapi saya heran. Kenapa seorang ketua OSIS seperti dia ingin menjadi pengajar?"

"Dan kenapa hanya mengajar kau seorang, Tsuna?"

"Karena aku menginginkannya." terdengar suara dibelakang Tsuna dan yang lain. Reflek ketiganya menengok kebelakang. Berdiri disana, dengan senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya, Giotto.

"Giotto-san?" Tsuna kaget.

"Hai Tsuna.." Giotto berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Lalu mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna. Terlihat semburat merah diwajah Tsuna. Giotto tersenyum. Lalu menoleh kearah Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Ah, kalian yang kemarin dirumah Tsuna kan?"

Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengangguk. Giotto duduk disamping Tsuna.

"Suasana di atap memang benar-benar nyaman ya. Pantas saja kalian dan dia, betah berada disini."

"Dia?"

Giotto menunjuk tangki air. Tepat diatasnya, Hibari tidur dengan santai, dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Wajahnya menghadap langit yang nampak biru cerah namun tak berawan.

"Hie? Hibari-san?!"

"Jadi, sedari tadi kita disini, juga ada dia?!" Gokudera kesal karena tidak menyadarinya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Selama kalian tidak berisik dan bergerombol, dia tidak akan meng ka.. mi.. korosu kalian." jelas Giotto sembari meniru mimik dan penekanan suara Hibari pada kata kamikorosu.

Giotto melirik kearah Hibari. Ia tahu, Hibari pasti mendengar pembicaraan Giotto dengan ketiga adik kelasnya itu.

'Tapi sedari tadi bukankah kami bergerombol dan berisik?!' batin Tsuna kaget.

"Ah ya, kalau boleh tahu apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Hmm, tadi aku ke kelas Tsunayoshi. Tapi kata salah satu teman kalian, ia dengan kalian berdua datang kemari. Ya sudah, aku susul saja kemari." jawab Giotto.

"Ke kelasku? Ada apa, Giotto-san?" Tsuna bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan informasi. Pulang sekolah nanti, kau les tambahan denganku. Kemarin aku belum memberi materi sama sekali kan?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Baiklah,Giotto-san."

Giotto tersenyum. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Masih ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Sampai nanti." Giotto mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna lagi. Terlihat semburat merah diwajah Tsuna (lagi). Giotto melihatnya, dan tertawa pelan.

Setelah itu, Giotto berdiri dan meninggalkan atap.

"Cih, berani-beraninya dia mengacak-acak rambut Juudaime!" gumam Gokudera kesal. Setelah Giotto pergi tentunya.

"Maa maa, sudahlah Gokudera. Mungkin itu karena Tsuna terlalu imut. Benar kan?"

"A.. Apa hubungannya?" Tsuna bingung. Ia terkesiap.

"Dan aku tidak imut Yamamoto!" Tsuna kesal dan "baru sadar ucapan Yamamoto". Tak lupa ia majukan sedikit bibirnya. Tanda ia merajuk.

"Ju.. Juudaime.." batin Gokudera kaget melihat ekspresi Juudaime-nya itu. Terlihat muka Gokudera sedikit memerah. Yamamoto melihatnya.

"Benar kan kataku." Yamamoto nyengir.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

"Ngg? Masuk ya? Ayo turun. Sebelum Hi.." Yamamoto belum selesai bicara, dan..

"Cepat masuk. Atau kamikorosu."

Aura sekitar berubah gelap. Lantas ketiganya menengok perlahan kebelakang. Tebak siapa yang berdiri di belakang mereka sekarang?

Tidak usah ditebak. Sudah mengerti trademark sang ketua komite kedisiplinan, bukan?

"Hiee? Hibari-san?!" Tsuna terlonjak kaget.

"Ayo pergi, Juudaime!" Gokudera menggengam erat tangan kiri Tsuna lalu mengajaknya pergi.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna kebingungan melihat Gokudera. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Tsuna. Sangat erat.

Yamamoto dan Hibari melihatnya. Yamomoto tersenyum.

"Kau mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Gokudera bukan, Hibari?"

"Hn." Hibari memalingkan muka.

"Masuk kekelasmu sekarang, Yamamoto Takeshi. Atau.."

"Maa maa, baiklah!" Yamamoto berlari menyusul kedua temannya.

xxXXxx

"Mau kutemani ke ruang ketua OSIS, Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera. Pulang sekolah.

"Tidak usah, Gokudera-kun. Kau pulang duluan saja." Tsuna tersenyum. Gokudera menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Saya akan menunggu anda sampai anda selesai!"

"A.. Apa?!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hiee? Hi.. Hibari-san?!" Tsuna menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Hibari berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ke perpustakaan sekarang. Dia sudah menunggumu."

"Dia? Ma.. maksudnya Gio- Ehh?!" Tsuna yang belum selesai bicara terkaget saat melihat Hibari berjalan pergi.

'Ah, pasti Giotto-san.' batin Tsuna sembari mengangguk.

"Apa si ketua OSIS itu yang memanggil anda, Juudaime?"

"Eh? Ah, ya kurasa."

"Kalau begitu..."

Gokudera mengangguk.

"Saya tunggu didalam kelas, Juudaime. Kalau sudah sudah selesai, anda bisa sms saya."

"E.. Eee.. Tidak usah Gokudera-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"Juudaime." Gokudera menatap Tsuna serius.

"Ba.. Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai nanti aku langsung ke kelas."

"Baik." Gokudera mengangguk senang.

'Umm, di perpustakaan kan?' Tsuna membuka pintu perpus. Matanya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan. Beberapa siswa tampak asyik mengerjakan tugas. Adapula yang sedang membaca maupun sibuk memilah buku.

"Hai, Tsuna." tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk pinggang Tsuna dari belakang.

"Kyaah!" Tsuna terlonjak.

"Gi.. Gio-san?!" teriak Tsuna begitu melihat siapa pelaku pemelukan tak terduga itu.

"Oi kau, jangan berisik!" penjaga Perpustakaan yang mendengar teriakan Tsuna, mengomentari.

"Ehh? Ma.. Maaf." Tsuna membungkukkan meminta maaf.

"Hahaha, teriakanmu seperti gadis saja, Tsuna!" Giotto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Giotto- san, jangan ribut di perpustakaan!" penjaga perpus itu kini mengingatkan Giotto.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Giotto mengangguk.

"Ja.. Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Gio-san." Tsuna menutup mukanya yang memerah.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Kau manis sekali sih. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menggodamu." Giotto menunduk. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Tsuna.

Biru bertemu cokelat.

"Hie?!"

Giotto tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai belajarnya, Tsuna." Giotto kembali berdiri lalu mengacak-acak puncak kepala Tsuna.

To be Continued.


End file.
